robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Daisy Chopper
Just to say I'm not writing this out of anger. How come the picture of Daisy Chopper was changed, surely a picture of it actually in Robot Wars is better, especially as the picture wasn't exactly bad quality? Llamaman201 11:33, 27 May 2009 Mainly because I found that image ages ago and I thought it would be better to see a side on image so the weapon was clearer. The old one wasn't very clear due to it being front on. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' Also, why is this article named Caliban? Following the style guide causes a tie, in which we go for the later robot. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :Fair enough. Oh I didn't realise about going for the later robot, I just nturally assumed that the first robot would go first, I'll remember that for next time. Llamaman201 12:52, 27 May 2009 Series 4 qualifier Thanks to DropZone's magazine scans we can finally see Daisy Chopper fighting in its qualifier against what looks like Rohog. Does anyone know if Daisy Chopper fought Rohog in is s4 qualifier or even if Rohog was in the S4 qualifiers? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:41, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the robot is Rohog. Presumably they failed to qualify for Series 4. However, just because they included two pictures of robots that failed to qualify, dosen't mean that the pictures are from the same battle. True, the lighting looks the same for both, but with no background we can't be sure they fought each other at the Series 4 qualifiers. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:47, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I sure this is probably a still from the battle I mean it would be kind of random to have two robots overlapping each other for an image, but I'll take your point for the time being. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:55, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :::I always thought they included two images of separate robots, and had them overlapping to save space. To me, the angles the robots were facing suggested they were two separate photos put together. It is possible that they fought, and Rohog was reversing into the side, but without the background, we can't be sure. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:02, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Do you know of any links to archived websites? I can't seem to find ether Rohog nor Daisy Chopper on the link page here: http://web.archive.org/web/20021015124017/http://www.robotwars.co.uk/links.html[[User:Diotoir the son of nemesis|Diotoir the son of nemesis]] (talk) 18:10, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Looking back at the image, on the one hand it is possible that picture is from their qualifier, as the section is about qualifier battles, however, I am still unsure, not just because there is no background, but because Daisy Chopper looks so much larger than Rohog on the page. I mean, I know it had a large disc and that Rohog was a fairly low robot, but if you look at the wheels on Daisy Chopper, even they are taller than Rohog. I still think they took two pictures of robots that failed to qualify and put them together, though I am open to correction if we can prove otherwise. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:00, April 18, 2016 (UTC)